Most apartments and condominiums are not allowed to have screen doors. During the warm seasons in particular, the occupants often will prefer to leave their doors open for outside air circulation. During hotter weather it is often desirable to open the doors to the outside so the cool evening breezes can cool off the inside of the dwelling, rather than continuing to run the air conditioner. However, annoying pests such as bugs and insects such as flies, mosquitoes or bees cannot be kept out of the condominium or apartment not having a screen door.
A principal objection to screen doors is that they tend to be unsightly and therefore detract from the appearance or aesthetic appeal of the property. Screen doors also become easily damaged or deteriorated during use and therefore further impair the appearance of the property.
Thus, there is a need to provide a means for allowing air circulation to the inside of dwellings through open doorways while preventing annoying pests from entering the dwelling.
The present invention provides a temporary detachable doorway screening apparatus which solves these problems.